


Monika gets a salad for free

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fast Food, Gen, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Monika and Sayori are hungry, and decide to go to their local McDoki's for lunch. However, Monika feels a certain meal deal is less than fair...





	Monika gets a salad for free

 

Monika and Sayori were waiting patiently in line at their local McDoki’s. School had finished early, so the two had decided to go grab lunch together before it was time for the Literature club to meet.

Sayori skips over to the cashier with a large grin on her face.

“Hello Burger friend!” She says energetically. “Can I have a burger and a cookie, please?”

“You could, but as part of our super meal deal, you can get a free choice of chips or salad!”

“Ooh! Chips, please!”

Sayori goes off to the side to wait impatiently for her food. Now it was Monika’s turn.

“Hello, miss!” The cashier says with a smile, “What can I get for you?”

Monika taps at her chin briefly, then looks back at the cashier. “I would like a salad.”

“Very well, that’ll be 300 Yen.”

Monika blinked. “But… you had offered my friend over there one for free.”

“Yes, because she bought a burger as well. It’s part of a super meal deal.”

“So it’s not really free then, is it?” Monika folds her arms.

The cashier sighs, and massages his temples. He doesn’t get paid nearly enough to deal with this sort of thing.

“It’s part of a promotion, miss. If you purchase a burger, then you can have a salad alongside it for free.”

Rolling her sleeves up, Monika stares back at the cashier with determination. Her years of training from being a part of the school’s debate team were about to pay off. Extending her finger outward, she takes on an assertive pose.

“You can’t say it’s free if you have to pay for something first!” she exclaims emphatically.

“Miss, we’re not in the business of giving away food-“

“Ah, but you were okay with giving my friend free chips, weren’t you?”

Sayori glides over to the counter, a chip sticking out of her mouth. “Moni, is everything going okay over here?”

“Well, Sayori,” Monika huffs, pivoting on her heel, “this _gentleman_ was supposedly offering free salad, but when it comes to me, the deal’s suddenly out of the window!”

“Miss, A burger costs the same as a salad, just buy a burger and you can have them both!” The cashier says exasperatedly.

“Excuse me?” Monika wheels around, sticking her finger in the cashier’s face. “I can’t eat that! I’m not going to contribute to our planet’s declining resources just so you can find a convenient loophole to suppress food from the public!”

“Moni, you can have some of my chips, it’s okay…” Sayori squeaks nervously, tugging at Monika’s sleeve. However, she yanks her arm back in response.

“It’s the principle of it all, Sayori! How would you feel if Natsuki brought in cupcakes again to share, but only gave them to you if you did her homework?”

Sayori furrows her brow, apparently deep in thought.

“Well, when you put it that way…”

“Oh, for the love of Salvato…” the cashier groans. “Here, just take the damn salad! Now get outta here!”

He tosses a small plastic bowl filled with leafy goodness at the pair, hitting Monika square in the forehead.

“Well, I know I’ll never be coming back here!” Monika sulks, quickly pacing out of the restaurant. Sayori awkwardly follows her, dropping a couple of chips on the way out.

 

“Moni… was that really worth all of that trouble?”

Monika smirks, skewering the salad with a plastic fork. “I think of it as a moral victory, Sayori.”

Sayori sighs, and the two walk back to the literature club.


End file.
